Tio Plato
|seiyuu = Kaori Mizuhashi |voiceactor = Kayli MillsKayli Mills Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @KayliMills |birthDate = S.1190 |birthPlace = Remiferia |height = 150 cm |sizes = B72/W51/H75 |gender = Female |likes = Mishy, Kagemaru |hobbies = Collect goodies, browsing the orbal web, Pomtto! |weapon_Crossbell = Orbal staff |orbment_Crossbell = Water |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Orbal Staff |orbment_Sen_III = Water, Mirage |orbment_Sen_IV = Water, Time |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = A |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = B |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = B |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = B |bloodtype = AB}}'Tio Plato '(ティオ・プラトー) is a member of the Crossbell Police Department's Special Support Section while running experiments for the Epstein Foundation, such as the Orbal Network and using an orbal staff in battle. She was born in Remiferia. Background Tio Plato was born in Remiferia in S.1190. In S.1195, she was abducted by the D∴G Cult and became a subject for human experimentation in the lodges that the cult controlled. During the extermination of the cult in S. 1198, she was liberated from the experiments by Guy Bannings. After being hospitalized for half a year, Tio returned home to her parents' place. There she started to display abnormal symptoms as a result of the experiments, causing frictions with her parents and direct environment. She ran away from home and joined the Epstein Foundation at the age of 11 in S.1201. Special Support Section Resistance Following the Imperial annexation of Crossbell in S.1205, Tio returned briefly to the Epstein Foundation's headquarters in Leman. For the sake of her former Special Support Section members, however, she returned to Crossbell. Her mental growth compared to the other former SSS members is remarkable. Although she is under constant surveillance of the Intelligence Division, she fulfills the role of chief researcher and "liaison" for parties involved. She regularly exchanges thoughts with other orbal engineers. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Tio Plato (Zero).jpg|Full-body Tio Plato - Key Visual Asset (Zero).png|Key visual asset from Tio Plato - Bust (Zero).png|Tio's bust shot in Tio Plato - Bust Basic (Zero).png|Tio's bust shot in Tio Plato - Costume (Zero Evo).png|Tio's costume bust shot in Tio Plato - Formal Attire (Zero).png|Tio's formal bust shot in Tio Plato 2 (Ao).png|Full-body Tio Plato 3 (Ao).png|Full-body Tio Plato 4 (Ao).png|Portrait Tio Plato - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Tio Plato - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft Zoom Tio Plato - SD Model (Sen III).png|Super-deformed model Tio Plato - Fine-tuning Sketch (Sen III).png|Concept art Tio Plato - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Tio Plato - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Tio Plato - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Tio Plato - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Tio Plato - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Tio Plato - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Tio Plato (Hajimari).png|Character artwork The Day of Reindependence - Key Visual (Hajimari).jpeg|"The Day of Reindependence", Key Visual Tio Plato - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Tio with Jona Sacred. SSS - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot SSS - Promotional Screenshot 2 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot Tio Plato S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Mishy Tio (Akatsuki).png|Tio's Mishy Outfit S-Craft in Akatsuki no Kiseki. Santa Tio (Akatsuki).png|Tio's Santa Outfit S-Craft in Akatsuki no Kiseki. References Category:Characters Category:Crossbell Police Department Category:Special Support Section Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters